


Cement Walls

by hollyblue2



Series: In Which... [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Marking, Inmate!castiel, M/M, Mild Pain Kink, Prison AU, Rough Sex, bottom!Dean, but mostly con, dubcon, inmate!dean, pissed off fucking, sassy!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: In which Dean and Cas are in prison.“Get in your bed.”“Make me.” He teases. Dean smirks, standing up and facing the man.Before Dean can even blink, the man is out of his bed and shoving Dean up against the wall with a deadly quietness.





	Cement Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I so hope you all enjoy this...

Dean huffs at the guard as he’s led into his cell block. It seems it’s already occupied by another person who’s reading a book on the bottom bunk.

“What you in for?” Dean asks straightaway, he leans nonchalantly against the wall by the door as he eyes his cell mate.

The man doesn’t look up from his book as he mumbles a reply. “it is not of your concern.”

“Alright then,” Dean says, rolling his eyes. He makes a far too big a show of climbing up onto the top bunk, making more noise than necessary. “You got a name?”

“I do.”

“Well hey, _I do_ , I’m Dean. Dean Winchester. Apparently, the cops don’t take too lightly for several counts of petty theft and credit card fraud.” Dean explains. “You get visitors?”

“Not of your concern, Dean. Dean Winchester.” He retorts with a sigh.

“Wow.” Dean whistles lowly. “Not much for chatting, are you?”

“No. I would appreciate it if you kept the silence. You’re distracting me from my book.”

Dean scoffs, turning over in his bunk and smirking at the squeaking noise it makes.

*

Lights out comes before long and Dean begrudgingly does not go to bed and instead sits at the desk, scrawling on the pad of paper. It’s barely light enough to see and he only has the illumination from the emergency strip lights. He still manages to draw out a childish comic with a not so childish theme.

“Do you mind?” Dean’s cell mate grumbles.

“Not really.” He sasses, turning and grinning to where the man can just about be seen glaring at him.

“Get in your bed.”

“Make me.” He teases. Dean smirks, standing up and facing the man.

Before Dean can even blink, the man is out of his bed and shoving Dean up against the wall with a deadly quietness. A hand is wrapped over his mouth and Dean feels the man grab his dick harshly. He yelps, but it’s muffled by the man’s hand.

“I would not advise you to irk me, Dean Winchester.” The man growls into Dean’s ear. The voice goes straight to his dick and turns Dean on and he feels himself harden a little in the man’s grasp. “My name is Castiel. I killed a man that deserved so much more torture than he suffered.”

The hand comes away from his mouth and daringly, Dean leans in close to Castiel right next to his ear. “Fuck me. Right now,”

Castiel stills in front of Dean, he’s still got Dean’s cock in his grip and he squeezes that little bit harder making Dean wince.

It doesn’t perturb Dean though as he repeats, “I said, fuck me, you ass.”

Dean doesn’t receive any kind of verbal warning as he’s shifted and thrown face first against the wall, arms held roughly against his back. Castiel fumbles with Dean’s pants, shoving the ugly orange pants down his legs. His boxers of next and they end up around his knees, making it uncomfortable as Castiel kicks his feet apart. Dean loves it.

His cock is hard and pressed against the wall, scraping it with an arousing pain.

“Keep your hands behind your back and don’t make a fucking sound.” Castiel warns. Dean ruts into the wall, relishing in the feel of the rough cement against his hips as Castiel disappears from behind him.

Castiel’s finger is wet and slick with something and it makes Dean jump as it touches his rim.

“How the fuck did you get lube?” Dean hisses. Finger nails dig into his sides harshly and Dean quiets.

“Shut up. It’s oil. I have acquaintances in the kitchens. They’re willing to provide as long as they get some of what I’m offering.” The words are suspicious but Dean lets it go and relaxes as best he can as an oil slick finger is pressed up inside him. He forces himself to keep quiet, biting his lower lip as a distraction. The intrusion burns, especially after two fingers – scissoring with a distinct pull against his muscles – and then three.

“You clean? We haven’t got condoms here.” Castiel asks, voiced hushed. Not risking talking again, Dean just nods. “Perfect.”

The words bristle through Dean and goosebumps litter his skin.

He feels as the head of Castiel’s cock presses between his cheeks and slides into him with slick ease. The burn races though him and he stifles a gasp. It just feels so fucking good. If there was anything good about going to prison it was getting a good dicking by his cell mate, murderer or not.

Castiel pumps in and out of him harshly, Dean’s hips slamming into the wall. The slap of skin against skin seems to echo around their cell. One of Castiel’s hands is holding his arms in place and the other is knotted in Dean hair, yanking it harshly and pulling Dean head back. Castiel grunts lowly behind him and his pace falters.

Dean feels Castiel shoot his load into his ass, the feel of it filling him up makes him Squirm under Castiel’s hold. Dean’s so hard it’s starting to hurt and he can’t wait to be let go and jack himself off.

Castiel pulls his softened cock and come leaks out and travels down the back of Dean’s thighs, he’s released from his hold, his head springing back forward and aching from the rough position.  His legs are weak and everything is aching with a pleasant ache. The other man seems to have retreated back to his bed as if nothing had even happened. Dean looks back and find Castiel has already crawled back under his covers and he glares at him. Fucking rude of him to leave him without orgasm.

Instead, Dean stands as close as he can get to Castiel and strips his cock using his precome to lube his way. It feels so good and he shuts his eyes to revel in the feel of being so close to release. His breath hitches as more pre-come comes out and he lightly thumbs at his slit. His balls tighten suddenly after a particularly pleasing stroke and thumbing over the slit and he’s coming, all over Castiel’s face and chest.

Castiel bolts upright, head nearly hitting the Dean’s bunk above and he scowls at him.

“You’ll fucking pay for that you ass.” He hisses.

Dean jumps as something hits their cell bars. “Noise down.” The guard yells and Dean stills and hopes the guard can’t see that his pants are around his ankles.

The guard moves on and Dean pulls his pants up. He’ll just have to suffer the night and shower in the morning. He huffs a laugh in Castiel’s direction and ascends his bunk ladder.

“I’ll be waiting for it.” Dean tells Castiel and rolls over to sleep. One day down, one thousand and ninety-four days left.


End file.
